Shuu
is another main character in Kamiwaza Wanda and is part of his own family of three. He is voiced by Kei Shindou. His full name is Shuu Tateishi. Personal Appearance Shuu is a young boy with small black eyes and brown hair. He wears dark-grey trousers with light-red ends, orange shoes, a blue-and-white shirt and a red pair of glasses. During the summer, Shuu wears a white t-shirt and dark-blue shorts. Personality Shuu is a clever young boy with a lot of IQ skills. He's a good friend to Yuto and Mirai and a good human teammate to Nice. His parents work at a battered meat store at Kirakira First Street. Relationships * Mrs. Tateishi (mother) * Mr. Tateishi (father) * Ryuta and Michiko (rivals) * Nice (teammate) * Yuto, Mirai, Nicole and Souma (friends) * Banemin (Promin buddy) Promins See: Shuu/List of Promins In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Shuu makes his debut in Zoo Panic!! as one of Yuto's classmates. Shuu meets up with Wanda who got crashed into a heap of rubbish by Bug-Railmin. Later, Shuu and Wanda were dragged on the runaway train by Bug-Railmin until they were rescued by Yuto and Zuzumin. Shuu and his parents bring Yuto and Mirai to the riverside were they can have a barbeque there. Shuu was worried that the twins Ryuta and Michiko might make fun of him for losing in the marathon race. Later, he was effected by Bug-Banemin's Bugwaza ability which makes him jump like a grasshopper. In the end, Shuu finally finishes the marathon and he wasn't laughed at. In episode 17, Shuu suggested that Yuto should summon Chakkamin in order to stop Bug-Magnemin, and Yuto did it. In episode 24, Shuu warned Yuto that all the products in the battered meat store have became too sweet. Shuu became a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter when he teams up with Wanda's friend Nice. In episode 44, Shuu had some troubles with his Kamiwaza teammate Nice. That was until Bug-Katasumin kidnaps Turbomin and Jetmin for the Bug Bites to rebug. Later, Shuu summons Banemin, Origamin and Copymin in order to help him deal with Bug-Jetmin. During the showdown against Don Bugdez's monsterous form, Shuu was assisted for his travels by Banemin in episode 46. In episode 47, Shuu and his 2 friends Yuto and Mirai go on a space journey with their teammates Wanda, Amazing and Nice, as well as Masato's Kamiwaza teammate Mighty, in order to unfreeze the Wonder-Star. Trivia * Shuu is the third human character to become a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter, starting from episode 43. Counterparts * Max (Pokemon series, both wear glasses) * Harry Potter (Namesake series, both wear glasses) * Mametchi (Tamagotchi series, both are clever) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory, both wear glasses and are clever) * Cylindria (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, both wear glasses, are clever and are friends to Yuto and Pac-Man) Gallery Mirai & Masato and Shuu.PNG Shuu Calling Someone..PNG Shuu Failed.PNG Yuto, His Family, His 2 Friends And 3 Kamiwaza Teammates.jpg Four Kamiwaza Power Shooters and Their Promins.PNG Screenshot Of Shuu And Nice.jpg Kamiwaza Team with Souma and Nicole.PNG Bug-Coro_approached.PNG Wanda Ho Mirai, Shuu and Yui.PNG Kamiwaza Trio and Wanda with Hasamin.PNG Kamiwaza Trio and Wanda vs Bug-Wrap.PNG Kamiwaza Trio Shocked.PNG Mutemin and Recordmin with Wanda, Mirai and Shuu.PNG Kamiwaza Trio and Wanda vs Bug-Dive.PNG Mutemin_defending_Kamiwaza_Trio_and_Wanda.PNG Mirai_and_Shuu_with_Turbomin_and_Tonkamin.PNG Kamiwaza_Trio_vs_Bug-Magnet.PNG Kamiwaza_Team_with_Yui,_Turbomin_and_Zuzumin.PNG Shuu_and_Meganemin_eye_beam.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Wanda,_Yuto_and_team_covering_their_ears_while_Gakkimin_fainted.PNG Yuto_is_talking_and_rest_of_Kamiwaza_Trio_are_searching.PNG Screenshot Of Yuto, Mirai And Shuu In Front Of Wanda's Spaceship.png Wanda_and_Kamiwaza_trio_with_Senpuumin.PNG Yuto,_Yui,_Shuu_hiding_and_watching_with_Zuppumin.PNG Yuto_and_Shuu_running_together.PNG Turbomin_big_and_Kamiwaza_team_small.PNG Screenshot Showing Bug-Chakkamin Getting Captured By Yuto (+ Other Characters).jpg Yuto And Friends After Kirakira Library Returns To Normal.jpg Shocked Yuto, Smiling Mirai And Puzzled Shuu.jpg Yuto And Friends Noticing Wanda's Voice.jpg Shuu Noticing That Something's Wrong With Yuto's Book.jpg Shuu After He Got The Third Question Correct.jpg Yuto And Friends Strolling During The Sunset.jpg Shuu With Wanda Noticing That Book Is A Bugmin.jpg Screenshot Of Shuu And Mirai Preparing To Capture And Debug Bugmins.jpg Screenshot Showing Yuto, Wanda, Turbomin, Mirai And Shuu.jpg Shuu And Mirai With Their Kamiwaza Power-Shots.jpg Screenshot Of Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Yui And Wanda All Leap In A Group Photo.PNG Kamiwaza_Trio_with_Nicole,_Souma_and_Butler_Tora.PNG Links * Shuu's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Kamiwaza Power-Shooters Category:Children